You and me
by 2ndOutOf7
Summary: What if Pidge had a best friend who got into the Garrison with her to help her friend find her brother and dad, and that friend ended up going to space with them.
1. Chapter 1

_I love my life._  
 _I am powerful, I am beautiful, I am free._  
 _I love my life._  
 _I am wonderful, I am magical, I am me._  
 _I love my life._

 _~Love my life by Robbie Williams_

* * *

 _I have always held my friends and family lives higher than my own. That doesn't mean I'm trying to die it just means that if the choice came between me and them then the choice is obvious._

 _I don't have a really have a big family, just my mum, step dad and two brothers. My mum is Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Evans and she's pharmacist or as she likes to say a legal drug dealer. Then there's me, Lola Evans. I'm just your average 14 year old, I like dogs and causing trouble, nothing special. The only thing about be that counts as abnormal is that I constantly have a rucksack with me that contains 4 changes of clothes and 3 first aid kits and have everything planned on my phone. Next in the line up is Thomas 'Tomo' Evans, my younger brother. Tomo is paralysed from the waist down, he has been since he was 8. Me, I was 10, and him were in the car with our dad when a car came out of nowhere and hit the drivers side of the car. Dad was killed instantaneously, and Tomo nearly died as well. I got through it with a broken arm and a horrific memory. Two years after the accident mum met James Ost. After dating for 7 months, with Tomo's and my approval they got married, James changing his surname to Evans. James works at a factory and is called by me and Thomas, James. Last year my half brother Isaac 'Isa' was born. Isaac is the cutest little baby you can find._

My group of friends is even smaller than that. Sure I get along with everyone pretty much everyone but I wouldn't count them as friends. The only person I am certain is my friend is my best friend since primary, Kathryn 'Katie' Holt. Katie is one of the few people who stayed true to me through the pain of my dad dying. Katie is the sister I never had, I love her and her family. Her older brother Matthew 'Matt' is like a older brother to me. He's always looking out for me. Her parents look out for me also. They're my extended family.

* * *

"LOLA! Your girlfriends on the phone." Tomo yells pulling me from my thoughts. I walk into the room flicking him on the forehead as I take the phone from him, "She's not my girlfriend you idiot." "Yet" was his reply. Shrugging happily at the comment I raise the phone to my ear, "Hey Katie. What's up?" "Turn on the news." Her scared voice came through the phone. "Baby? You okay?" "Now! Please…" Hearing that I run over to where Tomo is now watching the TV and switch the channel to the news ignoring Tomo's murmurs of complaint. When I see what's on the news I wispier through the phone "It's not true is it?" Silence. "They're not gone Katie. Are they?" "I-I don't know." Some where in the back of my mind I acknowledge that Tomo was yelling for James and mum to come quick. "Katie… Katie talk to me please. I'm scared." "How do you think I feel Lola? The Kerberos mission is missing. MY BROTHER AND DAD ARE MISSING AND YOUR SCARED!" Her angry and worried voice wakes me up. I feel mum's hand rest on my back and I spin round and hug her. I feel James take the phone from my hand and ask Katie, "Katie can I talk to your mum?" I guess Katie passed James onto her mum because the thing I remember is sitting in the car with everyone on the way to the Holt household. As soon as the car stops I leap out and run into the house. Reaching Katie I pull her into a hug holding her as close as possible. Mum, James and the boys follow soon after me. The next few hours pass in a blur. Me and Katie having ended up lying down on her bed with Isa between us, and Tomo having manoeuvred himself with some help so he was sitting on the end of the bed. At what I assume is 8 o'clock mum and James come in taking the boys home, leaving me with Katie knowing neither of us want to be alone. That night I sleep in the master bedroom of the Holt household with Katie and Colleen, her mum.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I don't own Voltron**


	2. Chapter 2

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

 _Hardly anything there for you to see_

 _For you to see_

 _~Castle of glass by Linkin_ _Park_

The next few weeks passed in a rush, with me being kept busy with after mum getting me to help her look after Isa and Tomo dragging me off to help him with things. When I was with the Holts we spent our time searching for answers to what had really happened to the Kerberos mission. When we spoke to the Galaxy Garrison all they told us was that it was pilot error. After hearing that for the 5th time we were sure that wasn't what had happened so Katie began hacking into Garrison servers from the outside and Colleen phoned all around hoping to find out if anyone knows anything about what had really happened. I was there to keep up they're motivated. One day Katie got to the point where she could do no more hacking from the outside so she and I broke in. "Katie. Do you really think this is a good idea?" I was beginning to have doubt in our plan. "It might not be a good idea but it's the best chance we've got at finding anything?" She confidentially answers. "I guess so." Quietly we sneak along the corridors to Iverson's office, I hear an officer coming around the corner so I tell Katie, "I'll go distract that officer, you go do your thing." Without waiting for an answer I run around the corner and purposefully into the officer. Saluting, "Sorry Sir. I am in a rush because I have become a little lost due to me being new here." Watching Katie sneak past I keep the officer distracted. "I was wondering if you could point me in the correct direction?" The officer just looked grumpily at me. Snapping my feet together I walk off, "Thank you sir." Once I'm a safe distance away from the officer I pull my phone out to send Katie a quick message, 'I levin' no saf 4 me in here. Mt outside.' And with that, I leave the building. Approximately half an hour later Katie came out looking downcast. "What's wrong baby?" "Iverson caught me, so I didn't get enough time to look through all the data." "Shame baby, but don't worry too much we can always try again. Now I need food, I'm hungry." Katie smiles softly at that moment. Walk into town and have food then go home.

Katie's dream up to this point had been to go to the Galaxy Garrison then space like her brother and dad, but now she wasn't sure anymore. The next time Katie broke in I didn't go with her. She found out that no distress call had been sent but then was caught again. This time Katie Holt was band from the Garrison. That would never stop her though. We came up with the plan of her enrolling at the Garrison as Pidge Gunderson. Pidge was Matt's childhood nickname for her. I'm okay with Katie's plan but I want to be there with her so we're brainstorming on how I can get in. I can't be a pilot in training because I've never wanted to be an astronaut, sure I knew a lot about it because of the Holts but it just isn't my thing. What am I good at? "FIRST AID." Colleen's yell scares me enough for me to fall off the chair I'm sitting on. "What about first aid?" I ask calmly. "Your good at it aren't you?" I nod confused. "Couldn't you be there as a trainee medic?" I pause for a second thinking, "You know I think that could work. But do they have a medic thing there?" At this Colleen's face fell. Just now Katie butts in, "They do, dad brought it up before." "Cool." I guess now I shall be Lola Evans medic in training at the Galaxy Garrison.

It was rather easy to enrollee in the Garrison and forge Pidge Gunderson's identification papers, the problem was convincing my mum to go along with the plan. In the end, it was James and Tomo double teaming on her that made her give in. My stepdad and brother realized that I needed to be there for Katie for her sake and my own. I love them more than my own life. It was decided that Colleen would half move in with my family, and if she needed to ever get a message to Katie my family would get it to me and I would get it to her. Now it's my last day before leaving for the Garrison…


End file.
